Secrets
by SneakerTime
Summary: Hotch is ticked, and what does he end up doing? Whole team involved. Just a stupid story that refused to leave me alone. Sorry if you don't like. K because I'm paranoid.


**Stupid story that refused to leave me alone! So, to put myself to rest, here it is. Sorry if it's to crummy, kind of a humor story cause it's so pointless. R&R!**

**Secrets**

Cases like this always made him furious. People thinking they could fake who they are. Fake not being human. Those who tried were always the crazy ones, who took it too far, blew it out of proportion. Sure he wasn't 'normal,' but he certainly wasn't a creature who went bump in the night. Most of them weren't. Whether it was to prove the stereotypes wrong, or it just wasn't who they were.

But people who stabbed others in the neck with sharp objects claiming to be a vampire and then drinking the blood with no reason, those people are just offensive. There are people who need that to survive, and they were just trying to imitate some phony singer who claims to be a vampire?! Those emotions were a part of the dilemma that was now facing Aaron Hotchner. Not only was he the real deal, but he had not been allowed to feed the entire time while on the case. He was becoming hungry, irritable, and bored making_ it_ became harder to control.

He had to excuse himself from the team to supposedly use the restroom. In reality, he was trying to make sure nothing unexpected happened. He was trying to hold back the red eyes, fangs and even paler skin than usual. He was planning on going out for a hunt to feel better and take his mind off of things. Unfortunately he had gotten trapped into having a drink with the team in Rossi's motel room because their flight had been delayed by weather. And was stuck listening to Reid ramble on about supposed truths about vampirism. Splashing cold water on his face he quickly put his stoic mask back on and went out to face the team again.

"In conclusion, vampirism is all in one's psychological mind and is nothing but people believing in childhood horror stories," concluded Reid.

"I was successfully able to block most of that lecture out, but the way I see it, they're just freaks," replied Morgan as he continued to sip at his beer.

"I couldn't agree more! I have always hated those stories and it's just another reason to burn them," Rossi replied toasting Morgan.

All Hotch could do was slump down in his chair and finish off his drink to try and suppress the growing anger in his stomach about his team dissing his own race. He tried not to let it get to him but when the people who you protect and care about most are putting you down for something that you can't even control, it was hard to stomach. He felt his patience grow even thinner as he heard JJ interject her ideas on the matter. "What do you expect? All people who believe in that type of thing should be locked away if you ask me…"

"Change of topic please!" Hotch begged interrupting JJ while rubbing his hand over his face trying to ignore the urge to let his teeth grow.

"Oh come on Hotch!" whined Morgan. "Don't tell me you believe that mumbo jumbo?"

"Yeah boss man. That's even too far fetch for me!" Garcia said.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that maybe you guys don't know everything there is to know about this world." Hotch replied. Grasping at straws to keep himself under control.

"Uh oh!" yelled Prentiss in a teasing tone. "Someone grab a strait jacket and dial the number for the nearest loony bin, because Hotch believes in mythical monsters!"

"I am NOT a monster!" Hotch finally screamed standing up abruptly. The shock was written all over their faces, but right now he didn't care. He had tried to control himself. He really had. He even gave them signals, obvious ones! Trying to politely change the topic, saying he wasn't interested, and pointing out that they should just let it go. But nothing worked! Some profilers they were.

"Don't you dare disrespect my family and myself like that ever again! Do you understand me?!" he yelled at them before they could even reply. Getting ready to storm out of the room to go punch something he wouldn't have to pay for, Rossi stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell me you believe that you are a vampire?" he said stammering as he looked into his best friends eyes, he considered the man a son but to hear something so ludicrous shocked him. Hotch ripped his arm away from Rossi's grip and started to pace knowing that if he didn't move around, he might explode.

"I am so sick of sitting here listening to all of you put down who I am! I can't control it, but you just keep pushing it, and now you've gone too far!" Hotch yelled in reply while looking at the floor as he paced. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if JJ had just chosen a different case. I was going to handle this, with professionals, who knew what to do! But no! All of you just had to get involved!" he hissed.

"Ok Hotch you are officially starting to freak us all out." Morgan said looking at his boss, a worried expression on his face.

"Well it's about time!" Hotch yelled still pacing around the room like a caged animal. "You are finally starting to understand that this is nothing to be taken lightly. I don't appreciate the hateful comments, and by the way Reid," Hotch said finally turning to glare at him. "You couldn't even be more wrong about your supposed statistics! Those stories are all fake, but there are real ones out there." He said ominously.

As Hotch continued pacing the team all looked at each other with fear and shock on their faces with one thought on their minds. Their boss had finally gone off the deep end.

"Aaron that's enough." Rossi said once again standing. "This is idiotic and you need help. You will get it, whether you like it or not. Even if that means me reporting you to Strauss. Understand?" he said standing in the way of his pacing.

"What you think this is all fake? That it's some kind of a joke!" Hotch screamed at him. Down the hall he could feel the maid jump at the sound of his booming voice. And for some reason, it felt good to have someone afraid of him. He focused his attention back to Rossi. Not only was he standing in the way of his pacing, but the man had the nerve to look him in the eye while calling him crazy. He shoved Rossi back down into his chair, ignoring the look of hurt that was written all over his face.

"You want proof! You want me to show you what I mean?!" Hotch yelled again. This time looking all of them in the eye for an answer.

His eyes finally resting on Garcia, as she looked ready to cry. "Please stop Hotch! You're scaring me! Please don't do anything stupid that you might regret. We can get you help, talk this out." Garcia pleaded with him.

A sickening chuckle escaped Hotch's lips. "The way I see it, all of you are asking for it. I tried to make you understand, but it's obvious that you won't until I give you proof."

The team watched in horror and shock as Hotch's eyes instantly went from a dark brown to one of the deepest reds, which seemed so distinct that it appeared to dance around like flames. He instantly seemed more powerful and dangerous showing more emotion on his face than ever before.

"I…I… d-don't understand….." Reid stuttered.

Seeing the looks of shock and horror on his teams face was priceless. The fact that they had been so wrong, blowing right up in their faces. And he got to watch it all happen. He felt himself truly smile watching Reid finally be at a loss for words. Only to have his smile widen as they noticed his canine teeth had considerably grown.

"I tried to tell you." he said smirking at them. "And I guarantee that if you can't keep a secret, it will come back to bite you in the ass, in more ways than one." He felt good to have this kind of control again. They were becoming lax in his respect for him, and it was time he put them back in their place. He knew he should care about what was happening and start trying to work this out, but he was too hungry to give a care. So he grabbed the key cards, and ran out the door making sure to slam it hard enough that it could only be opened by someone with his…. abilities. He didn't want to leave them in their but it would only take him a couple of minutes to feed, he had already picked his targets.


End file.
